Romance Stories Lie
by JerriJames88
Summary: Like all true romances, our time was short. We were like shooting stars or the comets of the night. Shinning bright and glourious for all the world to see, then in the blink of an eye all that is left of the once glourious sight is the slight trail still shimmering in the sky. A faded memory that is forever seared into your heart and soul.


I don't own any of this... character names and all belong to jk rowling...

"_If i were an angel and lost in the sun,_

_you would be there and you would be one_

_birds that flew high enough would find us and sing_

_gladder to find us then for anything_

_and the clouds would be proud of us, light everywhere_

_would clothe us gold, gaily, for dear and for fair_

_trees stretching skyward would see us and smile_

_and all over heaven we'd laugh for awhile"_

To my dearest love,

Have I told you lately that i love you? No i have not, but i think it every day night and minute of my life. What good is saying those words? I love you more then the mountains in summer the leaves in fall, the snow in winter and the rain in spring. Yet how do i prove my love?

The sweetest words in this world would not be able to describe the feeling in my heart. My world does not revolve around you but you are the reason my world goes round. Before i met you my life was not complete, but your love and my love for you opened the doors to the world. You gave me faith in the world and in myself. You breathed life into my soul awakened my heart, soul, and imagination. My world has changed. I treasure the simple beauty in life. How i remember the moments with you like brightly painted pictures on the canvas of my soul. I've never felt an emotion so pure, so simple. Love. To me that word is you...

CHAPTER ONE:

"Love isn't finding someone you can live with

it's finding someone you can't live without"

Speaking from personal experience to all the women out there remember reading Cinderella and Snow White as a child? They ingrained this image of Prince Charming and Happily Ever After into our mind, but what they neglect to tell us it that all they are is fairy tales. There is no such thing in reality.

Now don't get me wrong i believe in love, that i know to be real. The kind of love that has the power to make you dizzy and weak in the knees but i also know the dangers that love can hold. Love impairs all rational thinking so you end up losing sight of reality. You actually think you found your knight in shinning armor turns out he's just a clown in a tin can

People define love in many different ways, to me love is difficult to define. How do you put the limitations of words on something as powerful as love. To me love is when you can't imagine a world without that person. You pray night that god will show mercy and take you first because the pain of being in a world without them would be too much to bear. You leave them because you believe they can do better then you. If they ever did your world would cease to exist because your reason for living day to day is gone. When you say forever you mean until the day this world ends. A love that can withstand the hands of time and the winds of fate. Even without that person by your side you dream of them every night. They haunt your nightmares and your daydreams. The night gives you the power to be with them again. To live a dream, a dream you would do anything to make come true.

I suppose there is the possibility of happily ever after but i have yet to see it happen in reality. Real life is full of love and heartbreak peace and misery. To me life is about learning to look past the pain and learn from your mistakes. I know i have made my fair share of wrong judgments but i will only call it a mistake if i've made the same error more then once. Then it means i didn't learn anything the first time. I guess the reason for me writing this is to straighten out the issues of my past so i can move on with my future.

I can honestly say i have only truly loved once in my life. On April 28th 2008 my life had changed forever, i will remember that day for the rest of my life. It was day i first met "him" The day i believed in love at first sight. I may have been a hopeless romantic before that but i never thought love at first sight was possible. With one glance he proved how wrong i was. With that one glance he awakened a fire within my soul. I thought i was safe my walls were built so high of marble and steel no man could knock them down. With that one look he took a sledgehammer to them and brought them all crashing down.

From that fateful moment on he became my love, my life, and my world. I can remember every detail of our time together from walks in the rain, gentle kisses in the sun, reading in the woods. Our love was simple, simple and amazing. Loving him was more natural to me then breathing. It felt as we were the only two people in the world. Nothing else mattered, the problems of the times and my of my life would melt away the moment i looked into his eyes.

My favorite memory is walking us every morning to coffee and freshly picked wildflowers. Nothing in my mind was a better way to start my day. I still have the yellow rose he'd given me on the mothers day, the day i found out i was pregnant with our child. No matter all that has happened i have been unable to will myself to throw away that rose. Maybe that one simple flower is the symbol of our love. Even though the petals are withered and old their color still shines with the power of the sun, bright and burning. Always lighting my way.

_ "A Single flower he sent me, since we met._

_ All tenderly his messenger he chose;_

_ Deep hearted, pure with scented dew still wet_

_ One Perfect Rose_

_ I knew the language of the flowert_

_ 'My fragile leaves', it said 'his heart enclose'_

_ Love has taken for its amulet_

_ One Perfect Rose_

_ Why is it no one sent me yet_

_ One perfect limousine do you suppose_

_ Ah No it's always my luck to get_

_ One Perfect Rose"_

_ ~Dorothy Parker_

Like all true romances, the time was short. We were like shooting stars or the comets of the night. Shinning bright and glourious for all the world to see, then in the blink of an eye all that is left of the once glourious sight is the slight trail still shimmering in the sky. A faded memory that is forever seared into your heart and soul.


End file.
